slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno Slime (Character)
We can do more if we work together! Appearance Techy is a blue slime with a dog snout, dog ears and a dog tail. (Sound familiar?) Mega Form: Human form but can float Ultimate Form: Somewhat like Asriel in 2nd form DETERMINATION: Rainbow Soul Human: Blue hoodie, blue eyes, dog snout, ears and tail. simple. (im always in this form now) Personality Techy is a nice, kind and fun slime who loves technology. Wont give up on anything, even if said thing seems impossible, Techy will try and find a way to make the Impossible Possible. Also, he is filled with DETERMINATION. (Undertale haters come at meh!) Backstory Techno Slime, or Techy for short was created when a rancher shoved more and more tech into a Tabby Slime, turning into Techy. (There may be more to it... Before that... Possibly relating to Danc- WAIT NO WAIT TILL ITS FOUND OUT IN ANOTHER RP WAITTTTTTTTTTTTT) Relations Everyone (Not evil) Friend Dancey Crush Lemmy Possible frenemy Current Info Roleplays: * Im not saying, becuz IT WILL ALWAYS BE BIG Number of Deaths: 1(?) Number of Refuses (Techy can refuse sometimes when he dies, this may happen more often than Deaths) Quite a few. Number of Kills: 0 Diet: Veggies Favorite: Carrots Themes DETERMINATION Theme: Karma (This would play when Techy was in his DETERMINATION form) Mega Theme: Megalovania Chime Remix (This would play when Techy was in his Mega form) Normal Theme: Ruins (This would play when no other themes were playing) Battle Theme: Greedilovania (catchy) (This would play when Techy was just doing a normal fight.) Annoying Theme: Dogstep (This would play when Techy was being a troll.) Ultimate Theme: Bones to Pick (This would play when Techy was in his Ultimate form) But he wont die: SAVE the world (This would play when Techy was revived after a death in a battle) I hate you: Megalo Strike Back (Slowed Down) (This would play when Techy was either 1. Evil mode or 2. If he was battling someone he hated incredibly) I wont give up: Battle Against a True Hero (This would play when Techy was incredibly DETERMINED) Why: Disbelief Piano (This would play when something makes Techys heart/soul would break, such as Dancey dying and cant be revived.) I dont mean it: Pyromania (This would play when Techy was fighting someone he didnt want to fight) Savior of the world: Hopes and Dreams (This would play when Techy was battling someone/something that was going to destroy the world) Gone Mad: Chara's Impatience (This would play when Techy goes mad) Final Stand: Monsters Megalovania (Just look at the name) Bad Time: Megalovania all versions layered (amazing) I've had enough: Megalovania Strike Back (So many themes, yes?) Controlinated: Heartache Slowed Down (This would play when Techy was being controlled (by chara) and was fighting one of his friends (most likely Dancey)) Powers Body Transform Can change into Mega, DETERMINATION, Human, Slime and Ultimate and MUCHHHHHH more Fusion Can fuse into other beings DETERMINATION Filled with DETERMINATION Sans He can use all of Sans powers Trivia * Techy can transform into a Human, Slime, Mega, DETERMINATION and Ultimate. ** He dosent know he can yet. *** He knows now. * He is the DETERMINATION soul. Gallery Category:TheTabbySlime's Pages Category:Male Category:Slime Category:Character